Talk:Asuka Katō/@comment-3434177-20190627053446
"For all of the "Yuri" Fans--Yoshida X Mako/Yuri X Tomoko/Kaho X Motoko Kusangi--imagine if Tomko and Kotomi "got together." Wait, with Kaho? I’ve found dozens of fanarts and doujinshis where Tomoko is shipped with Akane, Wada, Kiyota, that salaryman of cafeteria, Kii-chan, Minami (seriously, why with her?), and recently with Miyazaki and Fuuka, yeah, there are also with Koto, search at your own risk; but nothing with Kaho. To resume, this fandom is sick. "During Tomoko's suspension, Katō wonders why Tomoko only sent a simple "I'm fine (大丈夫だよ・daijōbu dayo)" reply to her texts offering to talk to her, and she fears that Tomoko wants to avoid her. In class, she at first smugly listens to Yuri and Hina remark that they have not heard from Tomoko only to stare with a transfixed grin when Itō mentions that she talked to Tomoko the day before." Tomoko really cares for her friends, so much until point where she feels she could lose her 'power ' for being fine at being alone again, and even Yoshida remarked it felt out of character that she proposed a trip with everybody of them. If you have had those days where you barely can walk straight, you can understand why she sent only one response, I say, she had to stand her suspension period with just 10 minutes of rest between each interval, not counting the fact to deal with that bad-face-old-guy-teacher. “As with Uchi, exactly what Katō wants from Tomoko currently remains a "work in progress" though it spawns much fan speculation.” But even so, haters remark the relationship of Asuka with Tomoko is forced and put into with shoehorn, despite she started to relate with her since chapter 106. I will say it clearly, the Asuka's behavior is abnormal from her, the series point it out to us as readers, and it does through reactions shown by its characters. *Akane, who has been friend of her since seemingly Kyoto trip, she considered Asuka was overestimating Tomoko when she defended her of Nemo for joking about she didn't suit for Aoyama University. *Maybe some off-topic here, but Miyazaki pointed out they didn't think those two were friends, surely because she isn't to see Asuka, but she wasn't this wrong by thinking it feels jarring a beauty and popular girl were touring with a creep one. *It makes sense the Fuuka-Kaho-Miho trio thinks Tomoko is a weird, not anyone say in public something about fondling the plot to other girl, they didn't know her, but the big surprise it was when Asuka offered herself to being groped. Fuuka initially thought Asuka was joking, but right away she corrected her idea by remembering she had never made jokes like that. *Asuka knows perfectly that kind of topics are impolite for being said in public, but even so she didn't think twice for making that offer. *It almost seems like if Asuka was being smug at thinking Tomoko replied only to her, and at knowing Itou ran into her last day, she went immediately for knowing about it, not mattering she sat onto place of Minami, and taking Futaki by surprise. *Shortly after, her happy expresion is turned un held rage when she realizes Tomoko talked with Yuu via phone, though I'm not sure who called who. If I could conclude something about information given, it's that for Asuka the being just one friend of Tomoko isn't enough, she wants Tomoko see her relationship with her in a closer level, until the same one she has with her bestie, even if that implies the fact of forcing things at her favor, no matter if this disturbs to whoever are near from her, the real question is why. And talking about that, how is that possible haters in 4chan say over and over the the behavior of Asuka is forced when other characters notice the way by which she acts in public is strange? It would be a forced behavior if the same series took those events as if these were the normal rule, but that is not the case.